Pretty Little Liars Marriages
by Maddison Enderson
Summary: The liars all find a boy, and soon are becoming married. Will something interrupt their happy moment?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Pretty Little Liars! I hope you enjoy what you are reading! Please be sure to leave a review. I do not post everyday. Some might take up to weeks. But please enjoy and leave a review for me!**

 **This story takes place when the liars are about 20 years old.**

Chapter 1:

Aria and Emily were walking home from the restaurant down the street when all of a sudden, Aria got a text from someone.

It said: _Better look behind you Aria, someone is coming your way. Be careful what you say. - A_

Aria turned around and saw Mr. Fitz. Her english teacher. She smiled. "Hey !"

"Aria, I need to talk to you." Mr. Fitz said.

Aria's smile turned into a frown. "Everything okay?" She asked. She motioned for Emily to go.

"I will meet you at my house later Aria." Emily said as she walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked.

 **( I am going to call him Ezra when she is alone. )**

Ezra smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box with Aria's name written on it.

"Ezra! What is going on?" Aria asked.

"Aria, you are the love of my life. You make me happy. Please make my day, and be my wife." Ezra announced. He opened the box with a beautiful ring inside.

Aria cried tears of joy. "Ezra, I would love to." Aria said.

Ezra gently and carefully put the ring on Aria's finger. They walked back to Emily's house together. Aria couldn't wait to show Emily, Hannah, and Spencer. Aria's thoughts disappeared when she got a message.

 _Blood is red, bruises are blue. You deserve a better guy then who is marrying you. -A_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Pretty Little Liars! I hope you enjoy what you are reading! Please be sure to leave a review. I do not post everyday. Some might take up to weeks. But please enjoy and leave a review for me!**

 **This story takes place when the liars are about 20 years old.**

Chapter 1:

Aria and Emily were walking home from the restaurant down the street when all of a sudden, Aria got a text from someone.

It said: _Better look behind you Aria, someone is coming your way. Be careful what you say. - A_

Aria turned around and saw Mr. Fitz. Her english teacher. She smiled. "Hey!"

"Aria, I need to talk to you." Mr. Fitz said.

Aria's smile turned into a frown. "Everything okay?" She asked. She motioned for Emily to go.

"I will meet you at my house later Aria." Emily said as she walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked.

 **( I am going to call him Ezra when she is alone. )**

Ezra smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box with Aria's name written on it.

"Ezra! What is going on?" Aria asked.

"Aria, you are the love of my life. You make me happy. Please make my day, and be my wife." Ezra announced. He opened the box with a beautiful ring inside.

Aria cried tears of joy. "Ezra, I would love to." Aria said.

Ezra gently and carefully put the ring on Aria's finger. They walked back to Emily's house together. Aria couldn't wait to show Emily, Hannah, and Spencer. Aria's thoughts disappeared when she got a message.

 _Blood is red, bruises are blue. You deserve a better guy then who is marrying you. -A_

 _ **Sorry if this is in one page for you. My computer will not let me post another actual chapter. As you know, I am new to FanFiction so I am trying to figure it out. Thanks for understanding!**_

 **Chapter 2:**

Aria quickly shut her phone and looked around. She said goodbye to Ezra and went inside Emily's house and slammed the door. She ran up to Emily's room and found Emily sitting there accompanied by Hannah and Spencer.

Aria took a deep breath. "Hey girls. I have some news." Aria sat down on the bed with them. She held up her finger and let the girls admire her ring.

"Holy shit Aria! When did that happen?" Spencer asked.

"Ezra asked me when Em and I were walking home." Aria replied.

Hannah finally spoke up. "Congratulations! But um, did anyone get a text from "A" lately?"

All the girls nodded their all switched phones and read each others.

Emily's said: You and Maya are close… Not for long. - A

Hannah's said: You may be blonde, but you are hiding something and I know what it is. -A

Spencer's said: Your "boyfriend" has something to hide from you little miss know it all. - A

All the girls were in shock at the messages. Nobody spoke for minutes which seemed like hours. They were all too busy thinking about their problem. Specifically Aria. She was thinking of Ezra. How would she tell her parents? Would they be mad?

This part is going to be about Hannah. I will give little reminders when I am switching POVs or who is the main focus in the chapter. Italics are some thoughts or texts in case you haven't noticed.

Hannah didn't sleep well that night. She knew that whoever A was, it was watching her. She thought of the secret that she knew. Sean and her made a deal. They would date for popularity. They made a deal that they would never speak of it again, but somehow, A knew. When did A start watching me? We made that deal two years ago. Hannah thought. She decided she would tell the girls tomorrow after work.

At the restaurant the girls worked at, there was a lot of people coming in and out. Maybe A is here. Maybe A is here everyday but we don't pay attention! Hannah thought. She tried to focus on her work, but her thoughts kept stopping her. Someone is watching me. Hannah thought. She turned around and looked everywhere. All she saw were people enjoying their meals.

Soon the other girls came in. Emily looked awful. Was Emily worried about A too? Hannah thought. It occurred to her what Emily's text had said. Do Emily and Maya have some kind of secret from us? All the other girls looked the same.

Hannah soon left work with the girls and went to Spencer's house. "Guys, I have to talk to you." Hannah said. The girls gave her a worried look. They had something to share too.

"Look, you know how me and Sean have been dating a while?" Hannah started. The girls shook their heads yes. "Well, we made a deal to date. It wasn't a normal relationship. We made the deal that we would date for popularity." The girls looked at her with understanding looks.

"Hannah, it's okay. We all want popularity too. That's what is hard about college. You and to be noticed." Spencer replied.

"When he broke up with me, I realized that he did that because he cheated. He broke our deal and that was that. He never spoke to me again." Hannah sighed.

"I have something to share too." Emily said.

Yay! A cliffhanger! What do you think Emily will say? Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**There is no POV from the girls in this chapter. It is in 3rd person.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The girls listened carefully and watching Emily share. "I have a confession." She started. "I am

gay."

"Em…" Spencer whispered. "It's okay." She hugged Emily with her eyes tearing up.

"W-who?" Hannah asked.

"Maya." Emily replied. "The girl who lives in Ali's old house."

The girls sat in silence when Aria stood up. "My turn." Aria smiled. "I am… engaged."

"To who?" Spencer asked.

"Ezra Fitz." Aria said.

"So you are getting married to our old english teacher?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aria said happily.

"I have a confession now." Spencer added.

"Go ahead Spenc." Emily said.

Spencer put her face into her hands. "I stole my sisters papers throughout college."

The girls all stared at Spencer. "Spenc, you could've got caught! Why did you do that?" Hannah asked.

Spencer sighed. "I was too caught up about A."

"But Spencer, how did you do it?" Emily asked.

"Whenever Melissa wasn't looking. I tried to do it myself but I couldn't. I just changed a few words every time. Nobody knows but you guys, and I'm trusting you all." Spencer said.

The girls all agreed and swore to never tell anyone.

Aria drove over to Ezra's apartment to discuss the wedding. They decided the wedding would be next month. She entered the building and ran up the stairs. She knocked on Ezra's door.

"Hey Aria." Ezra welcomed. "Come in." Aria walked in and sat on the couch.

"Ezra, we need to plan the wedding." Aria started. "I already have a few ideas."

 **Well, that was chapter 3! Please review! Your reviews will inspire me to write more chapters!**


End file.
